Always with You
by shinndestiny
Summary: [AU][SxL][Fluff][OOCness][Newbie Alert] just R


**DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Gundam SEED nor Gundam SEED Destiny_**

**Always with you**

**Shinn's POV**

I was lying down on my bed. Having just got home from my part-time job, I was tired and was lying down to get some sleep. All my efforts were squashed, rolled-up and thrown out of the window when the phone started ringing. I jumped out of bed and ran to pick up the phone.

"_Hello?_" The person on the other line asked.

"_Rey? Is that you?_" I inquired.

"_Yeah, it's me._" Rey replied

We talked about some stuff for awhile before he needed to hang up. I walked into the kitchen to make some coffee for myself, so that I wouldn't feel so sleepy. And I still had homework to do too.

"Knock! Knock!"

I could hear the sound of the door being knocked on. I placed my coffee down on one of those things where you put drinks on to prevent the water from dripping onto the floor and went to open the door.

I was startled momentarily by the "Hi Shinn!" that Luna gave me when the door was opened. I had been friends with Luna since I entered grade school and we often visited each other in our free time. I always liked her bubbly personality and the way she would always smile and laugh at anything. She wore her usual T-shirt and jeans and her shoulder-length magenta hair was let down. She didn't need any make-up to make her look absolutely beautiful.

She sat down on the sofa as I ran to the kitchen to make her some coffee which she gratefully took and sipped.

I brought my homework to the coffee table and started doing it there. Finishing my homework with some help from Luna who was slowly sipping her coffee as she watched me do my homework from her spot on the sofa, I stretched and turned to stare at Luna who was staring at her coffee mug with her head tilted slightly to one side making her look absolutely adorable. Only after realizing that she was staring back at me did I turned back to my completed homework with my face blushing redder than her magenta hair.

She giggled until she got a grip on herself and offered to check my homework for me. I couldn't help but get a weird feeling that she saw me blushing. I passed her my completed homework for her to check. I couldn't help but stare at her again, admiring her beautiful face and everlasting smile which she always had on her small face.

She returned me my homework after she finished checking. This time, I managed to not let her catch me staring at her, but I could tell my face burning. I turned my face around to face away from her and only turned back to face her when I was sure that I wasn't blushing anymore. When I turned back to face her, I saw her lying down on the sofa. She was obviously sleeping from her posture and light breathing. I picked her off the sofa bridal style, deciding that it wasn't the best place for her to sleep and brought her to my room. I laid her down on my bed gently and stared at her sleeping figure for awhile before I went to make dinner for the both of us.

I walked into the kitchen and made a proper dinner. Though my cooking couldn't match up to Luna's, it was good enough to be counted as "edible". I finished laying the food and utensils and was about to go wake Luna up. I turned around and saw Luna standing at the doorway of my room, staring at the meal I made with wide eyes.

"_I didn't know you could cook!_" She exclaimed.

I chuckled as I asked her to try the food I made. She sat down hesitantly while eying the food apprehensively. She swallowed a mouthful and turned to face me with her beautiful smile.

"_Wow. It's delicious._" She beamed.

I heaved a sigh of relief as I sat down next to her to eat my dinner. I tasted the food for myself and it was indeed like Luna mentioned, delicious.

I washed the dishes and cleared up the table after we were done, refusing Luna's offer to help me.

I finished quickly and went out of the kitchen to see Luna sitting down on the sofa watching TV. I sat down beside her. We watched some animes. I felt a weight come down on my shoulder and saw Luna resting her head on it. She turned and looked at me. Then without notice, she threw her arms around my neck and gave me an embrace. My eyes widened in surprise by Luna's sudden act but returned her gesture nonetheless. She broke off after awhile and stared at me with her deep and beautiful blue eyes as she said four words which almost stopped my heart.

"_Shinn, I love you._"

I replied with a hug and whispered back.

"_I love you too, Luna._"


End file.
